


Glue

by anyarally



Series: Langst One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a bitch, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Truth or Dare, glue, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: "You're the glue that holds this team together"AKA Allura's a bitch and the team (plus Coran) play truth or dare.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, general angst   
> Time period: Before the whole Shiro going missing thing  
> Ship(s): Klance  
> Notes: This one got way too long so I’m splitting it into 2 chapters

"Paladins! Come to the training area for mandatory team bonding. You have five doboshes!" Allura's voice announced over the castle's intercom. 

By the time Lance had gotten there, he was, of course, late. Instead of telling the team the truth, that he had been busy wrapping up the many cuts on his arms, he walked in, earning glares from the team, as he made up some excuse about beauty sleep.

Allura just sighed and walked up to Lance from where she was talking with Shiro and Coran. "Lance. You're three doboshes late. Everyone else got here on time, why can't you?!" Allura ended up yelling the last bit, escalating much too quickly for Lance's liking. She was reminding Lance too much of him.

"Uh, I-I'm uh, sorry ma'am. I was- I-I just-"

"Oh save your excuses!" Allura yelled, cutting Lance off and gaining the attention of the rest of the team.

Hunk came up behind her, "Hey, uh, Allura, you might be acting a bit harsh-"

"Oh, what's it matter anyway! He's just gonna keep on doing it! He's never gonna be better! I keep on hoping and hoping and all I get is flirting and failure!" Allura yelled, now directing the whole team. Lance had been intensely studying his shoes since the word 'excuses'.

"Allura. Enough," Shiro raised his voice, stopping Allura, "Besides, let's get started on training. Allura, Coran, can you please explain what this 'team bonding' exercise you brought us all down here for is?"

"Oh! I'll explain this one!" Coran excitedly joined in, dancing on his feet, "Well, number five told me of an Earth game called 'Truth or Dare', have you all heard of it?" Coran looks around as everyone in the room nods, Keith of course adding an eye roll. Coran continues, "Great! Well, we've put a small twist on it, you might say. We have old Altean bands that were used for enemy interrogations, they force you to tell the truth. We will put these on each of you so we know if you're lying or not. The first time you lie, if you do, it will give a slight harmless shock and it will blink red. The more times you lie, the stronger the electric shocks will be, and it will still blink red every time. I also set it to also do this if you refuse a dare. Do you all understand?"

Once a series of 'yes's and nods came from the paladins, Coran had all of them put on one of the white and teal bands, making Allura the only person without them(since she didn't want to play but Coran really really wanted to).

Lance had already decided he was going to try his best not to piss anyone off more than he already had, so he didn't object to this even though he wanted to, this felt like a breaking of privacy.

"Shiro, how about you start? You're the leader after all," Pidge suggested.

"Alright. Um, Keith. Truth or dare?"

And so it began. They continued on like this, daring each other and laughing, every once and a while an embarrassing truth was revealed. So far, the only person who had gotten a small shock had been Keith, who had lied about his favorite color. Turns out it's purple, not red. At this point, nobody had truth or dared Lance, and Lance was honestly kinda happy about it, just staying silent and hoping they all forgot. He didn't want to share anything he wouldn't want to otherwise. But, about five minutes into the game, Hunk realized who hadn't been asked anything yet.

"Hey, Lance! Truth or dare?"

Lance looked like a deer in the headlights, but after a few awkward seconds he replied, "Dare! You know I'm not afraid of anything!"

Now that everyone had officially noticed his existence, it went on like this for awhile. Lance would continue to get dared again and again, doing stupider and stupider things as the night went on. He got to dare Keith to put his hair in a ponytail though, so that was alright. Lance could tell most of the paladins loved making him do stupid things, but were always weary since Lance usually had even stupider things in mind for his revenge.

By now, the game had been going on for about an hour, and Lance had already decided he's going to answer 'truth' to whoever asks him next, since he's just so tired of all the dares.

But guess who asked Lance next? Coran.

"Lance, my boy, truth or dare?"

Lance sighed, "Truth."

"What was your family like back on earth?"

The rest of the team immediately bursts out into various protests.

"That's so boring! We already know all about his perfect family," Keith yells, grumbling the last bit.

"He finally says truth and you ask him that? What about his crush?" Pidge adds in, ever the klance shipper.

Coran notices their protests, but doesn't care. He's too focused on Lance.

Once everyone calms down and notices Coran's gaze, they see Lance, who has a very... worried? look on his face.

As soon as Lance noticed the team's gaze and the silence that went along with it, his face immediately went back to the normal, happy, energetic Lance they all knew.

"Well, there's mamá," Lance started. His wristband did nothing. "She's amazing."

There was a pause.

"Well, who else? I know you have more family than that, Lance," Keith sarcastically asked, trying to hide his actual interest in the topic.

"Well, uh, there's Veronica, my older sister. She's at the Garrison too." Yet again, his wristband did nothing.

"And, uh, my abuela, she... she died two years ago. Er, well, two years ago when we left Earth. She got sick." The wristband flashed red, Lance hissing slightly when it shocked him.

"Lance? Is that not the truth? That's what you told me before, isn't it?" Hunk asked.

"I, uh, well... she did die." The bracelet stopped flashing.

"How did she die?"

"I'd rather not say." The bracelet flashed yet again, that didn't answer the question.

"Ugh, fine! It's complicated, alright?!" Lance frustratingly yelled, holding his stinging wrist.

After about two minutes of the shocking getting worse and worse, Lance started yelling, screaming, begging for it to get it off. At this point the team started trying to get it off, just getting shocked in the process. Coran yelled, "Lance! I'm sorry! It won't come off unless you answer! My boy, you're gonna need to just calm down and answer the question! Truthfully"

"Fine!! It-it was my papá!" Lance yelled, causing the wristband to stop flashing and stop shocking, Lance dropping to the floor panting.

"What... what do you mean... it was your dad?" Hunk hesitantly asked.

"I, uh, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Lance, I'm glad you did. You shouldn't be afraid to tell us things about your life. We're a team, Lance. Now, please explain further," Keith told him, knowing the importance of trust among teammates. If the team knew that Lance was keeping a secret, and wouldn't even tell them once they found out it exists, they might not trust him at all. But that wasn't Keith's only reason, though he'd never admit it.

"Fine. But only because I'm wearing this stupid truth bracelet," Lance took a deep breath, "My papá... he, uh, he beat... us."

The whole team gasped. After a long pause, Hunk gulped and quietly asked, "Us? How many of you are there?"

"Me, my mamá, my two older brothers, my older sister, my twin sister, and my... abuela. He was- presumably still is- a monster. My older sister Veronica left a few years before I did, before what happened to abuela. Mamá sent me away as soon as he killed abuela, sending me to the Garrison because Veronica was there. I tried to stay, I tried to protect her, but I failed. My twin sister ran away before my mom could send her with me, she didn't want to go to space but she didn't want to stay home either. My older brothers were both in college. Can we please be done now? How do I get this bracelet off? I’d like go to sleep.”

“Yes, of course, my boy, thank you for telling us,” Coran thanked Lance while taking off his bracelet.

Lance immediately stood up, muttering a “thank you” before running to his room.

The rest of the team (minus Coran) were still in shock, but Keith abruptly stood up and ran after Lance. He eventually caught up to him the hallway, once they were out of earshot from the rest of the team.

Keith grabbed Lance’s arm to stop him and yelled, “You're the glue that holds us together, Lance!"

"But that's the thing with glue. Glue is cheap. It can be bought at any convenience store, even at some gas stations! Glue is cheap and replaceable. You can always get more once the old glue dries out. Maybe... maybe I've finally dried out. Go buy some more at the space mall."

This shocked Keith, so he let go, trying to think of a response. As soon as he let go, Lance ran back to his room.

Once he got there, Lance ran inside, locked his door, got under the covers of his bed and started sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's super fluffy y'all

Keith finally snapped out his stupor and ran after Lance, assuming he had ran to his room.

Once he reached Lance's room, he listened to the door before knocking, only to hear sobs coming from the poor boy.

He decided to knock on the door anyway, knocking and calling out, "Hey, Lance? I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean it like that, and I should probably give you space, but I know that after my dad died, the thing I needed least was space. Even though I told everyone otherwise."

He waited a few moments for a response, but when he got none, he started to walk away.

Before he had gotten more than a foot from the door, he heard the mechanical swishing of the castle doors behind him. He spun around and was greeted with a red and puffy eyed Lance.

"Do y-"

"Come in," Lance simply stated, turning around and walking back to his bed, "And please close and lock the door again."

Keith nodded, then he did just as Lance asked, continuing to sit next to Lance on the bed.

There was a long awkward silence after that, neither of the completely oblivious boys knowing whether or not to speak.

Eventually, Keith spoke up, "So, Lance, again, I'm so sorry for earlier. I shouldn't've pushed you. And, you're more than just glue. I know metaphors didn't work well before, but you're the heart of this team. I don't know what we'd do without you. Hell, I don't know what anyone would do without their heart."

"...Do you really think that?" Lance hesitantly replied.

"Yes! Of course! We all do! Lance," Keith turned to him, and held his hands, making eye contact, "You are so important to this team and we never really show that to you. We take you for granted, but you are so kind, selfless, and this may sound lame, but... damn are you handsome."

Lance blushed in response, starting to chuckle slightly. "Keith, I- uh- I, um, thank you. I really appreciate you saying these things, but, do you really think I'm handsome?"

"That's what you decided to question me on? Hell yes, you're handsome! You're hot, man."

Lance just blushed harder, by now Keith was blushing too. "Would it be weird if I, uh, if I kiss you? Shit, I'm usually not this nervous-"

Keith cut him off by leaning over and kissing him. The kiss lasted a little over a minute, and afterwards Keith asked, "Does this make us boyfriends?"

"Do you wanna be boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, that makes us boyfriends."

"Awesome!" Keith excitedly replied, continuing to pick up Lance bridal style and bring him out to the common room area and yell, "Shiro! I got a boyfriend!"

"Awesome news, bro!" Shiro yelled in response, but then he looked up from his book and saw what- or, rather, who, Keith was holding. "Nice," he commented.

The rest of the team looked over and Pidge said, "Finally! You two have been pining over each other since the Garrison!"


End file.
